


Relaxing Dovahkiin

by Reay_Of_Sunshine



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Breton female, Dragonborn female, Dragonborn quest, F/M, Female Dovahkiin - Freeform, Good Friends, Inigo skyrim, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim freeform, Solitude, inigo the brave - Freeform, winking skeever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reay_Of_Sunshine/pseuds/Reay_Of_Sunshine
Summary: Something small about a serious Dragonborn and a Humorous Inigo, as serious as she may be, she can’t keep a straight face when Inigo is around, so most of the time they never get anything done due to singing, dancing, getting drunk with a daedric lord, stealing cheese from a giant, there’s no limit to what a Breton and Khajit of legend would do.





	Relaxing Dovahkiin

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote just to pass time, hope you don’t mind :)

“And then after I killed the man, Dagon sends daedric warriors after me!” She says slamming down her tankard in dramatization with her story as some of the locals of Riften glanced over “You can’t expect a great reward from an evil divine” Inigo said as he peaked above his tankard while pausing himself, taking a few swings “When have you ever earned anything that was worth it?” He inquired as he looked to his half blind eyed friend “Inigo it’s never been about the rewards to me, I want to make a name for myself, it took years to get to this status, you have seen the people move out of my way when I walk to make sure they don’t cross me.” She states as she already noticed how overly nice the innkeeper had became as soon as she was spotted, even offering Argonian Bloodwine and never hesitating a refill “I understand, my friend, but I do not wish that for myself. I want them to come to me asking me how I slain the most foulest of creatures and saved Skyrim itself! I want them to sing songs of us and write stories of our adventures” she nodded “ill help you achieve that, Inigo” she smiled as the Bard played empty acoustics “Wait, you know what would go really well with this tune?” She asked as he gave a puzzling look “A dance?” He guessed but she shook her head “Dragon pie” she smirked and his eyes became a glow with joy as he began to sing it to the tune almost as if he’s waited his whole life for this moment. The Dragonborn propped her feet up on the table and watched her friend sing, the Bard not daring to stop in fear of angering Myrina. Myrina joined in with the chorus bits and drank as much as she could in a short time, when it was over Inigo motioned for another drink and Myrina laid back with a warm belly full of mead “You will become one of the best singers in Skyrim, Inigo, You already sound a whole lot better than the Bard at my manor!” She was lightly red and on a slight buzz “Thank you my friend, but I am not that good, at least your bard knows how to play three instruments” he said as he nodded at the waitress who filled his tankard and walked off. “Inigo when do you think you’d settle down?” She asked him, noticing the shock in his face “I’m not quite sure, having a family would be great but right now you are all the family I need!” He smiled at her and she returned the gesture “You are too kind Inigo, but I wouldn’t be here without you” “well that’s not entirely true, you might not have been here at all because of me” he rubs at the back of his head, his guilt weighing heavy “Oh that’s right you shot me in the back of the head, I totally forgot, probably hit my memory and that explains why I always forget to pack healing potions” she teases “don’t worry about it Inigo, I’ve suffered through worse and you’ve earned my respect” she lightly squeezed his hand and stood “Be careful you never know what armed mercenary could be staking out in your room” She merely laughed “Look at the amount of women that you’ve already caught their attention in this one Inn, you are the one who should be careful!” She lightly punched his shoulder and headed towards the stairs to her rented chambers, his eyes weren’t on the girls around him though, someone else had caught his eye and they were leaving for the night. 

Two seasons later, Inigo was awake before the Dragonborn in the Winking Skeever, but he didn’t seem to worry so much considering how big their battle was the day before, he shuddered at the thought of the huge amount of draugrs that attacked them like a hoard causing them to be completely overwhelmed, but they never left until every draugr was permanently resting. He just simply checked on her breathing patterns and continued down from the second floor and secretly sneaking in multiple sweet rolls before she later came down and joined him. “What is on the agenda for today?” She shrugged, he gasped and pulled a astonished gaze “You? No plans for the day? Who are you and what have you done with my friend!” She looked at him and smirked “I am you but stronger! You will never get her back!” She mocked an evil laugh and he looked angry “you will have to kill me to survive, you body switching demon, I will destroy you.. with sweet rolls!” She yelled “no! My only weakness!” She shielded her face dramatically as he held one up towards her, she quickly started laughing with him and took the sweet roll, biting into it and smiling “I thought we could have a relaxing day for once” she finally replied seriously “sounds good, I can finally wash that foul troll smell out of my robes” he replied and she nodded, finishing up breakfast as they decided to head out of the Winking Skeever and into the streets of Solitude. They went through the market place and as people were eyeing Myrina with a glint of fear, they were quick to notice Inigo the Brave, the Khajit who walked through Sovngarde whilst helping defeat a world eater dragon of time and returning back to Skyrim unscathed. The kids were positively glowing with excitement as they ran up to him asking him questions like “how big was the dragon?” “Did you kill it in one swipe?!” “Can you go back at any given moment?!” which he tried his best to reply in a simple answer as they continued to bombard him with questions. Myrina just looked at him and smiled at the sight, thinking back on his wishes that he had said oh so long ago, then she heard the lady clear her throat behind her “would you care for some wine?” The lady asked quietly and they exchanged items as Myrina sold her some black briar mead. Inigo was finally able to shake the kids off by convincing them to play tag and then he quickly followed after her as he suggested to take a carriage to Lakeveiw manor and relax there. They both climbed into the back of the carriage and told the man where they would like to go, she laid across the carriage bench across from Inigo as peaceful silence took over them while the carriage started on it’s journey. “So, what’s it like.. being a legend and all that?” She asked Inigo who looked away from the Mountain View to the trading ships “A legend?” He asked her, confused slightly “You are going to go down in history, you were right beside me and you saved Skyrim, you got what you’ve always wanted” she said with a small smile, her melancholy tone weighing on her as she looked away from him “You can move on now, you aren’t in my debt anymore Inigo” she spoke and he was quick to respond “I know my friend, but I don’t want to leave, you are the only family I have left and there is still so much to do! Yes we finished Alduin, but that doesn’t mean that Skyrim is completely free!” He put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly “And with the amount of trouble you get yourself into, you really shouldn’t travel alone” he adds, making her laugh “oh hush” she teased and they both started to talk of old quests and many stories of when they both were little, enjoying packed food and wine with a great scenery, they will always look back on this moment once they grow old and think of the times they’ve shared.


End file.
